


Whatever pt.1 Hyungwonho

by Kanajii



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 2won, Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Daddy Kink, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Top Lee Hoseok | Wonho, sadismus masochismus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanajii/pseuds/Kanajii
Summary: Hyungwon has been in love with the elderly and more muscular, Hoseok since his trainee.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Kudos: 11





	Whatever pt.1 Hyungwonho

**Author's Note:**

> there is a lot of smut in and hyungwon is masochism

Hyungwon, one of the best dancers in Monsta X and a true model, runs completely sweaty and out of breath into the dance studio, where today the seven-member boy group trains for their upcoming concert. Everyone else in the group is already there and dancing to Alligator. The largest of the group bows as an excuse and says, "I'm sorry I'm late."  
Kihyun, the group's eomma, turns off the music and glared at Hyungwon. "You're late... again, Hyungwon," he says, arms folded. "I know... And I'm sorry... I-" Hyungwon apologizes again, but the older man interrupted him. "Don't explain to me why. Just make sure that it doesn't happened ever again." He says sternly. Hyungwon nods and then gets ready to dance. While Kihyun Hyungwon says that it cannot go on like this, the blond-haired man with the blue tips, who, by the way, is the same as Minhyuk and Hyungwon are among the visuals in the group, took his top off. Because it is so sweaty, he did not want to wear it anymore. It quickly lands in one of the corners of the room. The well-built body of the upper body free young man glistens with all the sweat. It emphasizes too much the muscles of the twenty-six-year-old that Minhyuk, his not so secret admirer, cannot resist staring at him, the highest one, of course, not noticing that he has competition, as fluffy as he is. It was only after a certain time that he noticed that his crush showed himself free to all other upper bodies.  
Hyungwon knows that it is stupid and unnecessary to get jealous of something like this since Hoseok has been showing his well-built upper body regularly since No Mercy. The biggest problem is that Hyungwon has been into the muscular man since he was a trainee. Despite everything, Hyungwon has ignored his love for the blonde and tries to hide it. There were and still are many reasons for Hyungwon not to say. One of the best is Minhyuk. If he found out that Hyungwon was into his crush, he would kill him.  
"Hoseok, please at least put on a jacket, not that you will get sick," mumbles Hyunwoo, the group's appa, and gives the youngsters a jacket. "It's winter, after all," he adds. The second oldest takes the jacket and pulls it on, rolling his eyes, but also smiling, but leaves the jacket open. Kihyun turns on the music again and everyone starts to dance again, but Hyungwon cannot concentrate on the steps because his gaze cannot detach from his crush so he makes many steps mistakes.  
Kihyun stops the music again and glared at the younger ones. "Hyungwon! Please!" Says the smallest, angry and annoyed. He takes hold of his nasal bone and massages it. "Please concentrate!" He says a little louder again. Hyunwoo goes to Kihyun and puts his hand on his shoulder so that he calms down.  
Of course, Kihyun is absolutely right, but it is not required that he has to hit the younger one like this. Kihyun sighs and then looks back up at Hyungwon, who looks at him a little fearfully but also guiltily. He wanted to explain what was wrong with the others, but he could not.  
"You're a good dancer, Hyungwon... dance like that," was the last thing Kihyun said before shaking Hyunwoo's hand from his shoulder and turning the music back on.  
Hyungwon hits his face with his flat hand and shakes his head. He tries to get Hoseok's hot body out of his thoughts, which also works with the jacket that Hoseok is now wearing. But fate hates Hyungwon. Hoseok got too hot with the jacket over his shoulders, which is why the blond-haired man took off the jacket and threw it to his shirt while dancing. This means that the biggest one has a good view of the older man's back and also that he is dancing again without concentration.  
Changkyun, the group's maknae, usually continues to dance, but when he has to take his step back, something is behind him. He bangs against Hyungwon and the powerful blow hit the twenty-five-year-old with his rear end on the floor. The youngest turns around quickly and looks down at Hyungwon. "Oh shit... Mianhae, Hyung." He apologizes immediately and extends his hand to his hyung, who takes the hand gratefully and can be helped up. Kihyun sigh and Hyunwoo turns off the music. "We are taking a break now." declares the leader.  
Hoseok sinks to the floor with his bottle in hand and leans against the wall. Minhyuk happily runs towards his crush with Hyunwoo's jacket in hand and throws the jacket onto Hoseok's legs. "Please put them on again, otherwise I can't concentrate..." he says shyly, but has a dirty grin on his face and sits next to the muscular man. Meanwhile, Hyungwon drives his face and sits down with his water wrong a little further away from Hoseok. Jooheon, the best rapper in his trainee time, sits down next to Hyungwon. "What's the matter, Hyung? Otherwise, you're not so concentrated," he notes and drinks from his bottle. "I don't know... maybe I'm just tired...", murmurs the addressee and, unnoticed, looked over at Hoseok, who looks happily at Minhyuk and puts on his jacket again.  
Hyungwon sighs and then drinks from his bottle. "Doesn't that bother you?" Hyungwon asks the rapper. "What? That Minhyuk is so fixated on Wonho and doesn't pay attention to me? Nooo," the redhead replies sarcastically. Hyungwon sigh again. "Why don't you just tell him?"  
"Tz... look at him. Do you think he would even listen to me? When he sees Hoseok, he has forgotten the whole world." Jooheon looks blankly at the muscle man and his crush. Hyungwon sees a slight smile from Jooheon at the same point as his neighbor.  
"Do you think they'll be a few?" Asks the tallest, with a hint of sadness. "Hm... maybe..." the rapper replies, slightly pissed off. "Aish... Why does I have to fall in love with a fanboy?" Hyungwon looks back at Jooheon and giggles softly. Sweet - the older of the two thinks.


End file.
